Enchanted
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: "I realize his glimmering, blue eyes. So familiar, yet different in a way: showing certain sadness. I had seen these eyes once before when they were at their happiest." Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'. For Man-Suz-She BU Contest.


**Disclaimer: ****I take my time to write a disclaimer, and I'm thinking, now, if I'm writing a disclaimer, what makes people think that I'm claiming something or that I own something possibly? Heck, I don't even own a pet fish. Long story short, nope, I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Hey guys! So this is just a quick one-shot I decided to make while the idea was still fresh in my mind. So… enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_If you love something, set it free. _

_If it comes back, it's yours._

_If it does not come back, it was never meant to be._

_- Anonymous_

"Maybe I'll just have one more," I sigh while using my finger to trace the opening of the small, empty margarita glass in front of me.

Mel winks at me as she hands a freshly made one to me, "You got it, Al." I try to smile at the use of my nickname, but can't seem to find my lips to form a genuine one, so I do my best to fake it. I lift the glass up and make myself sip the liquid slowly.

My real name is Allison "Sonny" Munroe, though no one calls me Sonny anymore. I chose not to respond to it a few years ago. It reminded me too much of my past. Time goes on, and slowly everything around you seems to change, and there's not one thing you can do about it. I made myself move on. And that's the best thing I could really do at this point.

When I had first arrived in Hollywood, I never thought that I'd end up here drinking margaritas in a bar, which I had now considered run-down and cozy. Drinking wasn't an everyday thing, of course. I knew my limits. However, I guess you could say I was a regular here now.

I apologize. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me get you caught up.

We last stopped my story when Chad and I broke up, right? And I discovered that one cute little outdoor coffee shop where I performed there once or twice. Yes, that's precisely where we were. Now it's coming back to me.

Chad and I were never exactly the same after that. I suppose I couldn't blame it all on him: I knew he was trying to help. We talked occasionally in brief one or two word sentences, giving up on daily arguments. We both would exchange friendly grins with each other. But that was about it. Then one day, we just stopped talking. Period. There was nothing more to say.

Along with that, there was the time factor. Soon _So Random!_ ended, with _Mackenzie Falls_ ending a few short months after (which was very odd, considering it was the most successful show of its time). And like any other actor or actress, I went out there, to keep up my acting and singing career, which at one point was very successful. Then one day, everything just stopped. The fame and the fortune were still there of course, but it wasn't like I was completely there. My heart wasn't in it anymore, and my mind was always somewhere in the clouds.

And remember the cute little coffee shop to where we left off of my story? The owner being Mel's father had passed away, leaving the business to her, which had transformed into the coziest little bar overnight where I spend some of my nights to get a drink or two and I was free to just… wonder.

And all of this had happened in exactly one year, which currently makes me the age of twenty-one. The thought still dawns on me, especially today… because today would be the one-year-anniversary of our break-up.

So here I am, sipping margaritas in a bar. Of course, I don't mind it. This place seems more like home to me, and even if I don't drink often enough to be considered an alcoholic, I am still here often enough to visit. This place is nice and cozy, and not too busy. Therefore, this is the perfect place for me to simply drift off. And no one questions this.

A small twinkling bell rings behind me, signaling that another person is coming in. I turn around to greet the person, considering I was a regular and I probably knew the person, just to be disappointed to see a newcomer dressed in a black leather jacket, faded ripped jeans, and dark sunglasses, with his dirty blonde hair poking out his casual black hat. His lips were in a firm line and emotionless, his stocky-build still and statue-like.

I watch as he takes a seat at a table in the back and put his hand up, as if he is expecting a waiter or waitress to come up and wait on him at a restaurant which was unlike what you were supposed to do here: just go up and order. Mel has made it clear that she did not want to wait on anyone. I can't help but half-smile at the thought.

"Newcomer alert," I laugh lightly and take another sip of my margarita, then quickly put it down because I start to feel a little dizzy. "You know what to do, Mel."

She rolls her eyes at me and simply shrugs. "Oh well, I can't choose my costumers."

I watch as she approaches him with her casual fake-smile that she uses to greet a newcomer, because genuine smiles are much harder to come by. I didn't blame her. I rarely smiled these days myself.

She must've recognized this costumer, because her lips show a faint real smile, but it slowly turns into a frown as the man talks to her more. She responds easily, and then nods her head. He continues to keep talking to her, and I feel that I can't help but want to know what she could possibly be talking about with this stranger.

Finally the dizziness stops completely, and I'm able to see a bit more clearly. I observe as the man slightly smirks, ever so familiarly while listening to Mel. Then in an impolite fashion, I see that he interrupts her, promptly makes an order, and she turns around to get his drink without another word. I still can't take my eyes off the man, analyzing his perfectly still smirk. I had seen it once or twice before. I just knew it.

He soon takes off his sunglasses and that's when I realize his glimmering, blue eyes. So familiar, yet different in a way: there was a hurt look in his eyes, showing certain sadness. I had seen these eyes once before when they were at their happiest.

And it all floods back to me: the mere, blurry memories of the person that once was my whole world were now crystal clear.

I rub my eyes and blink a couple of times in disbelief. It has to be a hallucination from all the alcohol… right? But that question is answered right away when his strikingly alert blue eyes lock into mine. It was no hallucination, it was all real. To my surprise, his smirk just widens. Could he have remembered me?

I look down at my glass to see that I had almost finished it, just by taking casual, steady sips. I finish it off quickly and then turn back around. I wait until Mel comes with his drink before I decide to go to his table.

I watch my silhouette as I walk unsteadily, a result from the alcohol, and slowly make my way there, just to see the man smiling at me, as if he were expecting me to come.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask gently and point to the other seat in front of him at his table.

"Go ahead," he gestures for me to take the seat which I happily do. His voice is deeper and huskier than I remember. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"I just never thought I'd see the greatest actor of our generation here," I say.

This catches him off-guard, as he raises an eyebrow. He's speechless, but I can see his eyes whisper, "Have we met?" He takes his hand and lifts my chin up, looking into my eyes, and he has his answer the second our eyes lock for the second time. "Sonny?" he asks in disbelief. "My Sunshine?"

I half smile, a genuine smile, which was rare and I hadn't been able to force out all day. I feel my face turn slight pink, and the rush of adrenaline feels childish. I can only hope that the slightly dimmed lights will make my blush unnoticeable. "It's been a long time," I say.

"It has," he chuckles lightly as he takes his hand away from my face, then takes a sip from whatever expensive wine he was drinking. "I'd never thought I'd see America's Good Girl here either."

"Yes," I admit sheepishly, making me feel even more childish and weak. I try to fight the feeling. "I never thought I'd end up here either."

"I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for your little remark of me being the greatest actor of our generation," he shrugs. "And your eyes. I've only seen one pair of eyes like yours in my life."

I scoff at this remark. "I'm pretty sure you've seen brown eyes of other people's before."

"Yours are different," he says. "I'd notice them anywhere."

I simply sigh, because I have nothing else left to say. Soon he breaks the silence between us and murmurs a question. "Do you know why Mackenzie Falls ended?"

This was a question I didn't know myself. Mackenzie Falls had always been the most successful show at Condor Studios. "Why?" I ask.

He licks his lips and gives me a knowing look, "I left."

"Why did you leave?" I ask.

He barely murmurs, "Because you left."

I can feel my blush become even more dominant, and shock registers on my face. Seeing me speechless, he goes on.

"I couldn't bear go to Condor Studios and not see you there," he admits. "I never really let go of you. I kept a protective eye on you to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. All I wanted to do was help, and when you said you didn't want me, I was heartbroken. Of course, I didn't let my feelings get in the way. I just wanted to keep you happy. I still want to keep you happy." He looks up and those deep blue eyes lock into mine again. "So sunshine, are you happy? Are you happy here?"

I bite my lip, before I'm able to reply shakily. Chad was much better with words than I was. "Yes. I'm happy here."

His lips chuckle lightly, but his eyes fill with concern. "You don't come across as convincing when you're crying your eyes out." He takes his hand to wipe my tears away, and only now do I realize my face is wet and salty.

"I never let go," I reply just above a whisper. "I never let go of you either. I couldn't."

His eyes suddenly become softer and show the slightest bit of happiness as I continue. "This is long overdue," I say. "But now that I look back on it, I'm glad you stole my yogurt that day in the cafeteria. I was enchanted to meet you."

His lips form my favorite smile I hadn't seen in so long, which makes me comfortable. "And I don't regret doing so. This is long overdue also…" I observe his face as he trails off and closes his eyes. We must've been unconsciously leaning closer during the conversation, because I don't realize how close our faces are, until I realize he's pressing his lips against mine.

This kiss is much different than what I was expecting. His warm lips press against mine, and it frightens me when I realize how familiar this was, then I find comfort in it as the warmth and curiosity of it hypnotizes me. Now I see that this isn't an ending, but a beginning: the very first page to a new chapter in life. I realize that I'm safe here, and I find myself wishing that I can freeze this moment and live in it forever.

_I realize that for the first time, in one year exactly, I feel enchanted._

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is one of my more depressing pieces… I'm in the midst of reading the Hunger Games, so that's probably why! Haha, tell me what you think by reviewing below: I really appreciate it. Thanks again!**

**Hugs&Kisses, XxSimplyAlicexX**


End file.
